Frothel Love
by frothelfan
Summary: villains happy ever after? please review
1. Chapter 1 baby talk

Starting a family Gothel and Frollo Love story

Chapter 1

It had been a long day for Frollo now that he was prime minster of Paris. He still had a gypsy problem which was very stressful and an archdeacon problem that wasn't going anytime soon, but there was one problem he desperately wanted to change. Gothel and Frollo had been married for five wonderful years but she hadn't bared a child. They already had Rapunzel and Quasimodo but Frollo wanted a child that belonged to him and Gothel. They had tried two years ago but nothing had happen. Frollo wasn't going to give up.

It was 6:40 in the afternoon. Frollo was just in time to have dinner with his family. Gothel was now a part of his family and the only person that could extend his family line. The only member in his family was his drunken uncle Pierre, who never comes to visit him. As Frollo entered his house he smelt a familiar smell. It was Frollo favorite meal toasted lemon Rosemary chicken served with red wine.

"Hello Frollo" said Gothel, helping Rapunzel on to her seat.

"Hello Gothel and hello children" said Frollo, taking a seat next to Rapunzel.

Conversation around the dinner table slowly faded and the sounds of forks and knives scraping onto plates filled the silence. Quasimodo was trying to keep his eyes on his food to avoid Frollo's eye contact. Ever since Quasimodo could remember he had tried to get Frollo attention but the person who seemed to give that was Gothel, who he now called mother. He had never called Frollo papa or even dad only father; as he was told to be extremely formal towards him. Quasimodo had done a picture of his father favorite horse hoping that Frollo would like it but before he could tell him Gothel said it first.

"Quasimodo did a drawing that he wanted to show you."

Frollo looked at Quasimodo who looked back at him with nervous eyes. "Drawing of what Quasimodo?"

Quasimodo picked up the picture from the table and handed it to his father. Frollo`s face began to change. "Did you finish your homework?" said Frollo who now had an annoyed look on his face

"No father." Quasimodo said nervously.

"So you have time to do a drawing but not your homework! "Frollo said, raising his voice near the end of his sentence.

Gothel was not liking were this was going and tried to change the subject. Gothel knew how Frollo expected such high standard from Quasimodo and knew their relationship between them wasn't very health. "So...Frollo how was your day."

"Hang on my dear Quasimodo you are going to bed straight after dinner." Frollo said harshly.

"Yes father." Quasimodo said, looking back at his food again.

When dinner finished Frollo told one of the maids to send Quasimodo to bed when he head of to bathroom were Gothel was. As he opened the door he came face to face with Gothel who was just about to enter the bath. She quickly jumped and covered herself with her towel. "Frollo you could have knocked." Gothel said narrowing her eyes at him.

Frollo closed the bathroom door behind him. "Sorry my dear I need to talk to you." Frollo said nervously.

Entering into the hot bath again, Gothel calmed herself down. Frollo took a small stool from corner of the bathroom, which was used by Rapunzel to help her reach the sink as she was too so small. Frollo had no idea how to explain this Gothel about having a baby but it was something he had to go for.

"I've been thinking about us and wondering if we should have a child of our own". The bathroom filled with silent and Frollo eyes were now fixed on Gothel `s, waiting for her reaction.

Gothel was shocked by this, they had been tried a couple of years ago but nothing happened. She even thought he had given up but obviously not. She analysed his face expression, she knew that he wanted this so much. After a few minutes she gave up. "Fine we can give it a shot."

Frollo`s face lit up with joy as they were back to trying again and lead into the bath to kiss Gothel on her lips. Gothel`s face turned a shade of pink when he did this.

"Care to join me Frollo." Gothel said in a flirty tone

Frollo looked at her with a naughty smile. "Don't have to ask me twice."


	2. Chapter 2 Rapunzel first fight

Gothel and Frollo love story: starting a Family special edition

Chapter 2

Rapunzel and Quasimodo were waiting outside for Gothel to take them to the park. It was a wonderful day to go too as it had been raining for most of the week. Gothel was also bringing the governess, Alexandrine, who was teaching Quasimodo and Rapunzel the school subjects. Gothel was feeling sick and a bit weak the whole morning, she thought it would be best to get fresh air.

Walking through the streets of Paris was much harder then she thought. People staring and gossiping as she walked by made Gothel uneasy. It was Frollo fault, if he didn't tell everyone in the church on Sunday that he was going to be father then I wouldn't have people staring at me Gothel thought. Alexandrine could see the anxious look on Gothel face and how the people made her uncomfortable. Alexandrine had known Gothel for year now but she always saw as nice lady by with a short temperament.

"Ignore these people Madame they don't know what they're talking about". Alexandrine said as she walked beside Gothel.

Gothel gave a little smile to alexandrine but it quickly faded as she caught her eye on a woman. The woman looked to be in her 20s and had short brown matted hair, brown small eyes that looked restless, thick brown eyebrows and her dress was yellow from all the stains. The woman walked over towards Gothel, her face was stone cold.

"Congratulation Mrs Frollo your going to raise a devil". Woman said in harsh tone. Her small brown eyes looking right into Gothel grey ones. Gothel was in shock, she didn't move a muscle. For couple of seconds they stared into each other eyes until the woman pushed past Gothel and went on her away. Alexandrine was stunned by this she had never seen Gothel act like this before.

"She doesn't know that or Frollo".

"Yes she does Alexandrine. She worked for Frollo, she was a maid in his household and one day she was cleaning the floors. Frollo tripped then she had to go an laugh which got her in serious trouble".

"What happened to her"? Alexandrine said in awe.

"Frollo throw out into the streets, leaving her with nowhere to go. She begged and begged to stay but ignored her then she looked at me for help but just turned away. There was nothing I could do.

As they finally reach the park alexandrine was still stunned. She was getting to know Gothel very well, physically and emotionally. When the minutes went by they watched the children play as they sat on old wooden bench talking until they was interrupted.

"Mummy can I go on the swing with Quasimodo please" said Rapunzel in her little cute voice.

"Yes my flower but careful on the swing okay" Said Gothel. Sitting on the bench next to the governess Gothel was feeling very weak again.

"Oh Gothel you look so pale are you okay". Alexandrine said in a concerned voice. Alexandrine was feeling as close friends to Gothel as their understood each other

" yes". Gothel said holding her stomach. Frollo and Gothel were starting a family and finally Gothel was pregnant but she was scared as ever.

"I think your morning sickness taking its toll" said Alexandrine with a smile.

"You think so?" Gothel said sarcastically." I've been vomiting all morning and my clothes are becoming well too tight around my breast and stomach area".

Alexandrine knew how Gothel was and decided not to answer as Gothel was very sensitive about her weight and this pregnancy was going to be a living hell for her.

Rapunzel and Quasimodo were told about the news of a new arrive on the way. Rapunzel had always wondered about what it would be like to have a little sister. Sometimes she would visual Quasimodo as a girl but it wasn`t the same. "Quaszi are you happy that mummy is having a baby?" Quasimodo was happy but scared if the baby was a boy. "Yes but what if mummy has a boy, father would forget about me." Quasimodo said to Rapunzel lowering his head in shame. "No he wouldn`t "Rapunzel said.

As they played in the park two boys called Quasimodo a "freak" and laughed in his face as walked pass them. Quasimodo was used to it as it happened all the time but as always it hurt him. Rapunzel didn`t like what the boys did to her brother so she decided to teach them a lesson. The two boys were standing by the park fence talking to each and Rapunzel walked up to them.

"Don`t call my brother a Freak just because his different" Rapunzel said with angry look on her face.

The boys looked at Rapunzel then looked at each other then laughed. "What are you going to do little girl tell your mama". Said one of the boys

"No" Rapunzel said and hit the boy where it hurt the most. The other boy went to push Rapunzel but she kicked him in the kneecap making him full on the ground with the other boy.

Gothel saw what happened. She couldn't believe it, she got up as fast as she could and ran towards Rapunzel. "RAPUNZEL STOP"! Gothel pulled her away from the boys and began to shout at her. "WHY DID YOU HURT THOSE BOYS"!

"They called Quasimodo a freak and laughed in his face so I decided to teach them a lesson" Rapunzel said with tears in her eyes.

Gothel looked at boys with fury on her face and took Rapunzel and Quasimodo to where she was sitting. Gothel was quiet surprised that Rapunzel would do such a thing to stand up for Quasimodo but still it wasn't right way to do it. Alexandrine was also in shock she never seen Gothel run so fast.

"Were going home now" Gothel said as took the kids hands and walk off with Alexandrine beside her.


	3. Chapter 3 The nerves

Gothel and Frollo Love story: Starting a family special edition

Chapter 3: The nerves

Three months have gone by and Gothel`s mind had been dwelling on the moment she ran into that woman. She hadn't told Frollo what happen but thought it was time to tell Frollo how she felt. It was another morning in Paris and Gothel was lying in bed next to Frollo. She rested her head on her pillow that she had piled up behind her; waiting for Frollo to awake from his deep slumber. Finally Frollo awoke from his sleep. Catching the image of his wife he could see that she was worried.

"My beautiful wife what's wrong?"

Gothel became nerves. Her emotion where acting up again and she knew it was down to being pregnant. "I was thinking about what happened to me a couple of months ago."

Frollo pulled himself up so he could sit on the bed with Gothel; as his face grow with more concerned. Frollo knew something was on Gothel mind. She always acted differently towards him and not wanting to get on her wicked side he decided to stay patient. "What happened?"

Taking a deep breath Gothel began to tell him what happened and at the end she offered if the woman on the street could have her job back. Frollo looked at Gothel in the eyes; his face expression was quite cruel looking as if he didn't care for the woman who embarrassed him in his own home.

"You want me to give Émy Bisset her job back after what she did and what she just called our bundle of joy. Gothel you must be mad, that woman doesn't know when to hold her tongue." Frollo said in a malicious tone of voice. Gothel kind of guessed his reaction to this but she didn't know how much he had that woman; who she now knew the name of.

"Gothel that woman is nothing but trouble, she always getting to fights and tries to steal my small statues. Trust me I known her for years."

Gothel gave up there was no way she could change his mind. Seeing how stressed out Frollo was Gothel planted a small kiss on his cheeks hoping it would calm him down a bit and did. Frollo absolutely adore Gothel she was his angel and to have her carrying his child he couldn't be more thrilled. Frollo placed his hand on Gothel stomach and the other on her cheek. Looking into Gothel`s grey eyes again he said. "We should decide on the baby names. I was thinking Matthew or Emmanuel for our boy."

Gothel pulled away a little from Frollo`s hand; she wasn`t too pleased with what he just said. "What do you mean our boy what about a girl?" Gothel said her face quite stunned by this.

Frollo always wanted a boy of his own but he didn't mind if it was a girl. "I was just saying. You know I always wanted a boy." Frollo said lighting the mood.

"Well I don`t like name Emmanuel that for starters, it's too long and for a girl I was thinking Sofia, Darcy or Xenia..." Gothel said getting carried away with the girl names but was interrupted by Frollo with another boy name. "And Henry or John"

"Frollo enough with the biblical names, think outside the box." Gothel said getting slightly annoyed. Gothel knew this child would have a name from the bible but she was hoping not as a first name. This went on for a good 20 minutes until they both decided to think about later as it was only 2 months to go find out their baby`s gender.

The afternoon had finally came, Rapunzel and Gothel where chilling out in garden on the grass. Gothel was reading her book whilst Rapunzel relaxed in the heat. The garden was big and beautiful as it had medium sizes hedges around the outskirts of the garden and had an outstanding flower patch with lilies, roses, pansies and carnations which Rapunzel adored.

Gothel loved moments like this with Rapunzel. She had got so big now, almost six years old as she loved to remind her. Gothel stopped reading and put her book to one side, she got one of her daughter`s feet and began to tickle it. Rapunzel let out loud laugh as she tried get her foot out of Gothel`s hand. When she managed to break free she hugged Gothel breathing in her mother`s lavender perfume scent.

"Mummy will I have a sister or brother?" Rapunzel said curiously

Gothel looked down into Rapunzel`s big emerald eyes and replied sweetly. "I didn't know flower we will find out when I get a like bigger."

"How will you know then?" Rapunzel said now looking at her mother`s belly

"The doctor will tell us."

"Oh." said Rapunzel still little confused. Gothel just smiled at her, she was always such a curious child. They stayed like this for awhile until they heard screaming and shouting from inside the house. Gothel jumped as she heard things smashing, as Rapunzel let go Gothel to rush to her feet. The shouting was getting louder and Gothel now knew who it was. It was Frollo.

Alexandrine rushed out into garden to where Gothel and Rapunzel; her face was red and she was breathing quite fast. "Gothel we need you calm down Mr Frollo...he`s getting out of control!" wailed Alexandrine between breaths.

Gothel began to panic but tried her best not to show it in front of Rapunzel. She left Rapunzel with Alexandrine as she rushed inside following the sounds of Frollo voice. The shouting was coming from the study room, the door was slightly open as Gothel walked in unsure what to expect. Gothel`s eyes widened as saw Quasimodo underneath a table hiding from Frollo, his eyes filled with tears and Frollo who was hold a black belt in this right hand. Frollo`s eyes were filled with fury shouting at top of his voice, as he tried to pull the boy from under the table. Gothel expression quickly turned from shock to furious, she had near seen such behaviour from Frollo and was sick and tired of him treating Quasimodo unfairly.

"WHAT EARTH ARE YOU DOING!" Gothel screamed in rage. Her voice made both Quasimodo and Frollo jump as didn't see her enter the room. Gothel walked up to Frollo snatching the long black belt from Frollo`s grip.

"Punishing a child`s disobedient." Frollo said with shock in his eyes, as he never seen Gothel in such rage. He stood up and reached for Gothel`s hand but she removed it before they made connect.

"How dare you treat Quasimodo like this, he always does what you ask but still you punish him for such silly thing." Gothel took Quasimodo for under the table, wiped his tears and hugged him. Frollo looked at her; he could fill his anger raising himself.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS BOY HAS DONE TO MY LIFE!" Frollo yelled at Gothel. "He will never be my son."

Gothel moved Quasimodo out of the room and turn round towards Frollo again her eyes filled with tears of anger. "Then you will never be a father EVER." Gothel voice was cold and with Quasimodo they left.


	4. Chapter 4 The past stays in the past

Chapter 4: The past stays in the Past: Part one

Walking down the corridors to the garden where Alexandrine and Rapunzel had been waiting Gothel stopped at the entrance of the garden. Kneeling down to come face to face with Quasimodo, she looked at him with reassuring smile. "Are you okay" Gothel said with concern in voice. Checking him over; searching for any injuries.

"I'm ok mum." Quasi said looking down at feet. Quasimodo had been so scared of his father that once he saw Gothel he just wanted to jump into her arm from comfort and safety. Turning his head towards the garden he saw Rapunzel said next to the nanny. She had tears in her eyes. Letting go of the nanny's hand Rapunzel ran over to him; giving him the biggest hug she could. Quasi begin to feel love again as he hugged her back however his mind was filled with that this wouldn't be the last time his father will punish him.

Gothel watched the sweet moment between Rapunzel and Quasimodo but as she begin to stand up again she got a sharp pain shot down her back. She let out a loud moan which alarmed the young children and the nanny Alexandrine who ran over to her side to support her. Realising that she just made a scene Gothel gave alexandrine a reassuring look. "I'm fine really just...bit sore that's all."

"I think you should go laid down and relax for the baby Gothel. I will take care of the children." Alexandrine said with a smile on her face as she took the children back into the garden.

Gothel stood and watched as the children played in garden. She sighed and made her way to the bedroom. She was in no mood to deal with Frollo right now so she decided to use the guest room instead. She needed space to relax. As she entered the guest room locked the door; not wanting to be disturb and sat on the elegantly designed canopy bed. It had beautiful green cover which was decorated with dark greens and yellow pillows. She had to admit that Frollo had good taste but right she couldn't look him in eyes. However lost in thought a knock came from the door. Moving to the door to open it Gothel stopped. "Who is it?"

"It's me Gothel we need to talk now." Frollo said emphasising the word now in his tone of voice. Frollo was still angry with Gothel but he knew that the stress could be too much for the unborn child. "Gothel please we need to talk about this I don't want you stress out...please?" suddenly Gothel swiftly open the bedroom door revealing her dismay.

"Oh now you care about other peoples' feeling. How did you know I was in here?" Gothel said curious to know how he knew she was in this room.

"Well you always say that this is your favourite room and seen as we were just screaming at each other I thought you wouldn't be staying our bedroom."

"You got that dam right! You know Frollo there is a difference between punishment and anger and what you just did makes me question if I want to be around you with my daughter or our future child." Gothel said no longer facing him as her back was towards him.

"Oh don't act like you are some saint. You and Rapunzel were not always this close I mean she isn't even your own daughter. You stole her. I've had enough of this miss goody two-shoes I will not be made the emery here." Frollo voice was cold and harsh. Swiftly turning Gothel to face him he noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"How dare you. You don't know what happen on the day I got my flower. She is mine and she has always been mine." Gothel said as her anger continued to boil.

"So when the adoption service called you about an error on giving you the wrong child, I believe you replayed that the adoption papers about having the child was correct however on the news the story about the parents who daughter was switched and sent into adoption seem you make you go crazy since you knew she was their daughter." Frollo said crossing his arms narrowing his eyes at Gothel. "Did you know they're still looking for their five year old daughter Gothel?" Frollo said narrowing is eyes at her.

Gothel's big eyes were filled with anger but her tears stilled stained her face due to uncontrollable hormones. However without thinking Gothel slapped him across the face. You don't know the truth about that story. I am Rapunzel adoptive mother and I will always be, just because you don't know how to look after your son doesn't mean you take it out on my flower.

"HE IS NOT MY SON"! Frollo snapped but was interrupted by Gothel who snapped back at him.

"He became YOUR son when you killed his mother!" Gothel could feel the sharp pains returning again but before she had any time to react Frollo left room without a word.

Two months had pasted since Frollo and Gothel had spoken to each other. They tried to give each other space but as the months went by Gothel got bigger and problems started to happen. For Frollo this was difficult. He was still mad at Gothel but he hated to see her in so much pain and stress. Today Gothel was at a hospital appointment with the children so Frollo was left alone in house. However he wanted to make Gothel feel better by getting all the baby stuff from the attic to put in the nursery but he needed help.

Mr Facilier was a good friend of Frollo and Gothel but still had his moments between Frollo as he didn't care for voodoo or any kind of magic. They both started with the small boxes which contain nothing but old baby clothes and tiny shoes that Frollo knew Gothel would go crazy for. They early morning was perfect as it gave them extra time to get all the stuff down so when Gothel comes home the nursery would be half way finished.

"I think you shown her too much of your other side." Mr Facilier said as he moved the small boxes towards Frollo with a wicked smile on his face. Mr Facilier loved teasing Frollo it was one of the reason he decided to help. Frollo sighed and looked at the boxes that he had past him and picked up one by one placing them next to a group of them to be checked.

"I don't know what to do or say to her she always acts like the perfect person but I know her deep down." As Frollo removed the lid from the first box he was surprised to what he found. The dusty box contained old photos of people he didn't recognise until he looked cautiously at one photo that captured a woman standing by a pub door. The woman in the photo had strange resemblance to Gothel but instead of curly hair it was long and straight but her face looked dull and weary. She wore black turtleneck with long black skirt with brown sandal shoes. Frollo grew wide as he picked up the photo. This was Gothel's mother.


End file.
